bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikiryō Kuragari/Pseudo-Canon
| birthday = 3 January | age = 28 (Physical) 307 (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 184 cm (6') | weight = 75 kg (165 lb.) | blood type = A- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = | previous position = Lieutenant | division = Second Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Shi no Hōyō | bankai = Sonzai no Yūgure | story debut = The Exile 2 | roleplay debut = The Exile | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Ikiryō Kuragari (暗がり生霊, "Gloomy Wraith") is an exiled Shinigami and a former member of the Second Division of . He served briefly as a Lieutenant under Captain , succeeded by . For the Second Division Captain of an alternate Gotei 13, look here. Appearance Kuragari is a tall and slender young man with a toned physique. He has a rather pale skin, relatively short, unkempt black hair and pale blue eyes. There is a prominent, deep scar on the left side of his face. It severs his upper lip, goes upward through the cheek, splits the eyebrow and goes through forehead to end somewhere beyond the hair line. It is unknown where and why he sustained it, but it appeared after his exile from Seireitei. During the early years of Academy he used to have much longer, braided hair and short eyebrows, which denoted his descent from nobility. He wears a short-sleeved variation of the standard Shinigami uniform which is also less spreading than normal. After his exile he has removed the lieutenant's badge from it. Personality Ikiryō was initially quite cheerful and talkative, if a rather arrogant person. He came from a mid-rank noble family and his pompous and overly elegant mannerisms were mocked by many of his peers at the Academy, which caused him plenty of frustration. Over the years spent training and on the missions, he has changed substantially. He has become more focused, serious and sometimes sardonic, with his polite tone now often marked with sarcasm. Most of the time he has a grim expression on his face and his stare is piercing and somewhat unsettling. He stays level-headed even in dire situations. One of his most prominent traits is reluctance to obey authorities, as he has had difficulties following orders even of people whom he respected. This repeated disobedience was a major factor in his eventual exile from the Seireitei. He has a habit of addressing most people with the ''-san'' honourific. He refers to the captains, both former and current, with the ''-dono'' suffix. Notable exceptions include Yoruichi-''sama'' and Suì-Fēng-''chan''. It is known he has had some sort of rivalry with Suì-Fēng, and he did not take well the fact he ended up as her lieutenant and not the other way around. However, there appears to be more than meets the eyes as far as their relationship is concerned. Additionally, he seemed to have some feelings toward Yoruichi Shihōin during his time as a seated offier, but he is extremely secretive about this. History Ikiryō hails from a middle-ranking noble family. He has no siblings and as such his father had a specific plan for him to fulfil, yet at some point Ikiryō decided to enlist to the Shinō Academy against his wishes. Even though he had good results and became well-known amongst the concurrent students, due to his pompous attitude he often ended up as the object of ridicule to his peers. Their mockery had a substantial impact on the development of his personality. People who had once laughed at Ikiryō ended up hastily getting out of his way. Eventually, he became one of the top students in his class, and soon afterward he was recruited to the 2nd Division. After achieving his Shikai he quickly rose up through the ranks and became a high-seated officer within a relatively short timespan. Around 110 years ago he served as the 4th seat officer of the 2nd Division, and succeeded Kisuke Urahara on the 3rd seat post following the latter's promotion to captain. After the hollowfication incident and Yoruichi Shihōin's exile around 100 years ago, he was left severely chagrined at his captain's departure. Anyway, he saw an opportunity to fulfil his dream and become a captain himself, as multiple higher-ranked posts had been left vacant. He was not ready yet, however. Whilst he succeeded Marenoshin Ōmaeda as the next lieutenant of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng had achieved her Bankai before him and became the new captain soon afterward. Sorely embittered, Ikiryō lost almost any semblance of discipline and started acting violently. Though the immediately following events are not fully known, it is certain that his considerable disobedience resulted in an intervention from the higher-ups, which ended up in a major scuffle that saw Kuragari ultimately exiled from the Seireitei over 60 years from now. After some time spent wandering in the outer districts of the Rukongai, Ikiryō somehow entered Hueco Mundo. He most likely achieved his Bankai not too long later, as by the time of the Battle of Fake Karakura Town he has already worked on it extensively since several decades. He fought with multiple Hollows on a daily basis, and encountered several Arrancars. Powers and Abilities Trivia *His name means roughly "Gloomy Wraith". It sounds similar to Ichigo Kurosaki, but this is a pure coincidence. *Though the canon age of Captain Suì-Fēng is unknown, Kuragari's creator considers him slightly older than her. *His Bankai theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw3_sFOSKLk&hd=1 Bleach OST - Enemy Unseen (Violin)]. Appearances *''The Exile'' *''The Exile 2'' *''Der Ansturm'' *''Der Beruhigen'' *''Vorbereitungen'' *''El Ataque Por Sorpresa'' References Category:2nd Division Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Former Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Shinigami